fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Five o'clock czyli herbatka
Around The World Odcinek 9 Chris siedzi w angielskiej herbaciarni Chris: 'Ostatnio w Around The World. Z powodu braku samolotu i doniesień wojsk. Samolot jest w Londynie. Agata po wykończeniu mojej ukochanej złotej karty kredytowej przechwalała się nowymi ubraniami. Wkurzając tym bardzo zespół. JJ i Ivan coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni zachowaniem Aminet postanowili się wspierać i wygrywać zadania by Aminet nie zabiła ich w czasie eliminacji. Mocne. Konflikt między Heather, a Courtney rósł, a Sonny czuła się nieswojo wokół towarzystwa Kyle'a i Philipa. Dowiedziała się, że mili nie wygrywają. W czasie zadania uczestnicy musieli przepłynąć kanał La Manche! Po zaciętym pojedynku i dyscypliną Aminet po raz kolejny zadanie wygrali Wredni Podróżnicy. Po kolejnej przegranej Słodkich Podróżniczek, musieliśmy pożegnać Heather. Kończąc tym samym spór trwający od chwili, gdy Courtney doszła do programu. Tak została ich tylko osiemnastka. Kto dziś odpadnie? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World!!! ''Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Klify Dover Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px (pokój zwierzeń)'''Courtney: Tak! Nareszcie pozbyłam się Heather! Nareszcie nikt nie będzie mi mówił że to Heather rządzi tą drużyną! Teraz ja będę najważniejsza w Słodkich Podróżniczkach. Trochę mnie jednak przybija fakt, że została nas tylko trójka... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Wreszcie skończy się to wieczne kto tu rządzi. Na razie mam zamiar zdać się na Courtney. Zobaczymy. Dobrze by było gdybyśmy w końcu zadanie wygrały. Czwarta eliminacja w ciągu kilku odcinków to nie są przelewki... (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Tak się cieszę że Heather na reszcie wyleciała! Na reszcie będzie tutaj cisza i spokój. No i jeszcze cieszę się że Agata straciła swoje ubrania! Dobrze ci tak! Courtney: Zostałyśmy we trzy... Lindsay: Ale nie ma z nami Heather! To jest ważne! Bridgette: Tak, ale nie wiem czy warto było sabotować drużynę... Courtney: Bridgette ... ja nie wiem o czym mówisz! Bridgette: Oj ty już dobrze wiesz o czym mówię... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Tak posłużyłam się szantażem wobec Courtney. Nie myślcie, że mi się to podobało! Poprostu to Lindsay będzie zagrożona, a Courtney odpadnie! Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na więcej słabych odcinków. No została nas już przecież tylko trójka w drużynie. A ja chcę by finałowa 2 to była ja i Lindsay. Lindsay: Emm... O czym wy rozmawiacie? Trochę się zgubiłam... Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny 100px Sonny: No i znowu prawie wygraliśmy zadanie!!! No i to rozumiem! Philip: Wygrali byśmy zadanie. No niestety Kyle zawalił... Kyle: Hej! Ja nie zawaliłem niczego. Tylko Izzy. Izzy: Izzy lubi ciastka!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: No prawda! Ok? Ja zostawiłem te cholerne wiadra we Francji! No, ale im się do tego nie przyznam, bo mnie wyeliminują i co? I mnie wyeliminują! Ot to!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Izzy: Izzy lubi ciasteczka!!! Sonny: Kyle. Przyznaj się! Po prostu zawaliłeś! Kyle: Ja niczego nie zawaliłem! Tylko Izzy! Philip: O przestań się wreszcie wykręcać! Nagle przestał mnie interesować sojusz z tobą! Nawet Izzy bardziej zasługuje by tutaj być! Kyle: Słucham?! Ona na to bardziej zasługuje?! Sonny: Tak. Ona jest chociaż przydatna i zawsze pomaga w zadaniach. Philip: Właśnie! Nie potrzebujemy ciebie tutaj! Kyle odchodzi Sonny: Nie no obraził się! Świetnie! Philip: Nie ma to jak drużyna... spojrzał się na Sonny i pocałował ją Sonny: Co...co to było?! Philip: Nie podobało ci się? Sonny: No podobało mi się! (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: I tym oto trafem teraz na mnie nie zagłosuje! Przewiduje że następne dwie eliminacje w naszej drużynie to będą Izzy i Kyle! (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: No ten... Philip pocałował mnie! To było takie urocze z jego strony! Oj Sonny się chyba zakochuje! Wredni Pasażerowie 100px Ivan: Nie wiem jak ty JJ! Ale ja kurcze nie mam ochoty pracować jako niewolnik w tej drużynie! JJ: Zgadzam się z tobą! Ostatnio Aminet nic tylko nami dyryguje! Marzę by przegrać i wylecieć. Tak! Iść do ciepłego domku! Ivan: No to mamy nowy cel przegrać za wszelką cene! Oni o tym nie wiedzą, ale Venus słyszała wszystko Venus: Hej dziewczyny! Gwen: Co jest Venus? LeShawna: Tak mów dziewczyno! Venus: Chłopakom nie podoba się to, że oni wszystko robią i chcą przegrać, by wylecieć. Aminet: Co? Chcą przegrać?! Venus: Tak. I nie będą się już starać. Aminet: A więc to tak... dezercja?! Zapamiętają mnie jeszcze do końca życia!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Gwen: Oni chyba nie wiedzą co mówią! Oni wykopali sobie grób! Aminet im teraz nie odpuści. Są już teoretycznie martwi. tak mi ich szkoda w sumie. (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Taaak. Straciłem wolę do walki. Nie chcę wylatywać, ale przy Aminet... Nie to ja już wolę odpadać... (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Pooorażka... (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Ivan i JJ mnie zawiedli na całej linii! Nie! Jak nie. To nie. ja ich prosić się nie będę, by się starali. Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: Chris będzie się teraz na mnie mścił za to, że zabiłam jego kartę kredytową, ale wiem że oddał już te ubrania i odzyskał pieniądze... i tak moje piękne i wielkie zakupy zniknęły. Cody: Hej! Zauważyliście że ostatnio mamy dobrą passe! Wywaliliśmy tylko Owena! Harold: Tak! I teraz byliśmy drudzy! Szkoda mi Słodkich Podróżniczek. One co chwilę kogoś eliminują! DJ: I dobrze. Chociaż my jesteśmy ciągle w grze! Agata: H...Hej chłopacy! Harold: Witaj osobo przepuszczająca drużynowe pieniądze i zatrzymująca je dla siebie. Agata: Dalej macie żal, za to że wydałam wszystko na swoje zakupy? Rick: Nie! No przecież nic nie kupiłem Verze! Ale co tam! Ważne, że twoje ego zrobiło zakupy! DJ: Pierwszy raz się z tobą zgadzam Rick! Cody: I ja też! Harold: Ja również! (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: No to mogę się już pakować! Chyba że zdarzy się jakiś cud!!! Wlot na Autostradę do Londynu 100px 100px 100px 100px Chris: Witajcie kochani!!! Na początek chcę wam powiedzieć, że w związku z konfliktem w Syrii ich rząd przysłał do Wielkiej Brytanii Beth! I tak jakby uczesticzy protestów rozpoczętych przez Beth zagrozili, że jeżeli Beth nie znajdzie się w programie, to mnie zabiją... Więc kochani powitajcie znowu... Beth!!! przychodzi Beth Beth: Cześć kochani. Jak już wiecie od Chris moi drodzy przyjaciele załatwili mi powrót! Więc jak Chris w której drużynie będę? Chris: Myślę że zostaniesz Eklerkowym Zjadaczem... (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: Dziękuje! Chris: Do rzeczy. Dzisiaj będą dwa zadania. Musicie pojechać tą drogą do Londynu oraz musicie wejść na Big Ben'a. A i jeszcze jedno nie radzę jechać wam autem w mieście. No to zaczynamy!!! Autostrada Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px Beth: No to musimy się teraz pośpieszyć... no Agato myślę że jesteśmy tutaj teraz jedynymi dziewczynami w drużynie. Agata: Wiesz Beth już się przyzwyczaiłam że jestem tu jedyną dziewczyną. Beth: Musisz być samotna! Agata: No tak... trochę jestem. Cody: Przestańcie plotkować!! Nie ogarniam tego odwrotnego ruchu! DJ: Cody wyprzedź go! Cody: Nie wiem jak tutaj się wyprzedza!! Harold: Z lewej! I przyśpiesz, bo jedziesz gorzej niż moja babcia!!! Beth: Emm oni tak zawsze? Agata: Tak. Przyzwyczaj się. I tak mnie następną wywalą. (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Coś mi się widzi, że Agata narobiła sobie wrogów w tej drużynie. Nie będzie jej teraz łatwo. Wredni Pasażerowie 100px pędzą 200 km/h LeShawna: Aminet zwolnij błagam! Zginiemy tutaj! Gwen: Tak! Zniosła bym to, ale jedziemy drugą stroną ulicy! Aminet: Co ty mówisz. Jedziemy normalnie po prawu. Tylko cała reszta jedzie źle! Patałachy! Venus: Aminet. Tutaj się jedzie lewą stroną ulicy... powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic Aminet: Co ty mówisz! Nigdzie się tak nie jeździ! Jeździ się prawą stroną i już!!! Ivan: My tutaj na pewno zginiemy!!! JJ: Zawszę cie lubiłem Ivanie! Ivan: Ja ciebie też JJ! LeShawna: Może spiszecie testament? Ivan: To dobry pomysł! JJ: Ja chcę żyć!! Gwen: Tak Aminet! Zwolnij! Policja nas goni! Aminet: Spokojna głowa! Nie dogonią!!! zaczęła jechać jeszcze szybciej Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny 100px Sonny: Dobrze! Na razie jedziemy wolno, ale spokojnie i rozważnie... nagle drugą stroną ulicy przejeżdża auto Wrednych Pasażerów, a za nimi tuzin aut policyjnych Sonny: Czy to była Aminet i jej drużyna? Izzy: Dlaczego ja nie mogę poprowadzić? Philip: Emm, bo zrobiła byś to co Aminet? Kyle: Phi! Sonny: Oj weź już się nie obrażaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Oni mnie wkurzają! Ostatnio to Philip miał sojusz ze mną, a teraz? Najwyraźniej ma sojusz z Sonny! Już po mnie... Izzy: Phil! Daj poprowadzić! Philip: Nie Izzy! Izzy: Daj poprowadzić! nagle zaczyna skakać w samochodzie aż wybija dziurę w podwoziu. Izzy: Mniam! Kto griluje?! Sonny: Izzy to twoje nogi się palą! Izzy: Mniam kopytka! Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px Bridgette: Courtney! Przyśpiesz! Jedziemy 30 km/h na autostradzie! Lindsay: Hej Bridg! Mogę wyjść? Będę szybciej piechotą! Courtney: Marudzicie! Przecież jadę bezpiecznie! Bridgette: Tak jedziesz na autostradzie 30 km/h.. to naprawdę bezpieczne! Courtney: Co? Kierowcom się podoba! nagle wszyscy włączają klaksony Kierowca: Ej! Lala kto cię uczył jeździć?! Twoja babcia! Courtney: Ja, ja, ja ci dam! Courtney zatrzymała auto i wyszła pobić kierowcę Lindsay: Powodzenia panie kierowco! Będzie panu potrzebne! Bridgette: Courtney?! A zadanie?! Courtney zaczyna okładać kierowcę jego już wyrwaną kierownicą Bridgette: Courtney?! Lindsay: Uuu... po tym zostanie ślad... nagle przyjeżdża policja... Londyn Wredni Pasażerowie 100px Aminet: Do kanałów! Szybko! wrzuca Ivana i JJ do kanałów LeShawna: No to już po nas! wchodzi do kanału, zaraz za nią Gwen, a potem Venus i Aminet. Policja nie zauważyła kto jechał autem Kanały Ivan: Dalej żyjemy! JJ: Tak, ale przez jazdę Aminet jesteśmy w kanałach po pas w ściekach i odchodach?! LeShawna: Ej, a to nie właśnie w londyńskiej kanalizacji mieszkają te krokodyle? Gwen: Nie! To tylko kreskówka! nagle pojawia się za nimi tuzin krokodyli Venus: Ej no?! To jakiś żart?! '' drużyna zaczyna uciekać'' JJ: Znowu zginiemy!!! Ivan: A już byliśmy tak blisko!!! Aminet: Spokojnie maminsynki! Przeżyjemy! Gwen: Oby! Ja jeszcze mam co robić tutaj na ziemi! JJ: Ja też! Ivan: I ja! LeShawna: Ej właśnie? gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? Aminet: Pod Big Benem. Tylko w centrum miasta są oświetlone kanały! Terrorysta nr.1: O nie znaleźli nas! Terrorysta nr.2: Cześć! Samolot jest schowany za Big Benem w Tamizie, ale teraz jest odpływ więc jest sucho w Tamizie. Gwen: Dzięki? '' nagle na Terrorystów nr. 1 i nr. 2 napada zgraja krokodyli'' Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px Beth: Tak! Jesteśmy w Londynie! Cody: O dziwo nam się udało! DJ: Tak o dziwo! Z takim kierowcą na pewno! Agata: Hej nie kłócić mi się tutaj! Musimy dzisiaj wygrać, a Big Ben jest jeszcze kawał drogi stąd! Harold: Co racja, to racja! Pokłuciy się po zadaniu! DJ: Mi to pasuje! Cody: Mi również Cody i DJ odsuwają się od siebie Agata: Dobre i to! Beth: Tak, dobra do Big Ben'a to tam? Agata: Tak myślę że tak... drużyna poszła za Beth Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny 100px Sonny: I jesteśmy, ale to zabierze Izzy? Kyle?! Philip: Tak! Ty jesteś z nas najsilniejszy. Kyle: Ehh no dobra. Robię to dla dobra naszej drużyny! wziął Izzy na plecy Izzy: No dalej koniku! Kyle: Izzy! Jeżeli mam cię nieść, to bądź chociaż spokojna! Sonny: Mam nadzieje że do Big Ben'a jest już blisko! Philip: No ja też! Chciałbym już odpocząć! Izzy: A Izzy chcę dalej ciasteczko... Kyle: Czy ona w końcu przestanie?! Sonny: Izzy? Nie. Kyle: No dobra chodźmy... Big Ben 100px 100px Chris: O fee! Wredni Pasażerowie? Co się wam stało, że tak cuchniecie? LeShawna: Długa historia! Chris: Widzę że mamy pierwszy rem... Aminet mu przerywa Aminet: Twój samolot jest w Tamizie! Chris: Mój ukochany samolot? Znalazłyście go? Chris wygląda przez okno i jest wzruszony, zaczyna płakać '''Chris: Wredni Pasażerowie wygrywają! Znowu! Dziękuje wam dziewczyny! Ivan: Ekhem! Gwen: Udało nam się! Znowu! Beth: Nie! Cody: No brawo teraz to się pokłócimy w 2 klasie! Chris: Dokładnie! Zajmujecie dzisiaj 2 miejsce! '''DJ: Ok... 20 minut później 100px Sonny: Jesteśmy! Chris: Brawo! Macie trzecie miejsce dzisiaj! Więc znowu o mały włos, ale zostajecie! Kyle: Dlaczego?! Autostrada 100px Chris przylatuje helikopterem, 5 godzin później Chris: A gdzie jest Courtney? Lindsay: Pogotowie ją wzięła do szpitala psychiatrycznego, a my uświadomiłyśmy sobie,że nie umiemy prowadzić! Chris: Co tam! Widzimy się na ceremonii, po raz kolejny dziewczyny! Bridgette: Emm... Courtney nawet z nami nie ma... Ceremonia 100px Chris: Courtney czy to było warte przegranej drużyny? Courtney: Tak! Ale ściągnijcie ze mnie ten kaftan bezpieczeństwa!!! zaczyna się szamotać Chris: Cichutko! Bo każe cię panom zabrać! A teraz głosować! (kabina)Lindsay: To chyba oczywiste... (stempluje) (kabina)Bridgette: Tak to chyba oczywiste (stempluje) (kabina)Courtney: Halo! Ja mam zawiązane ręce! (trzymając stempel w zębach, stempluje) Chris: Dwa Paszporty! Trzymam tu w rękach tylko dwa paszporty, a pierwszy z nich jest dla ... Bridgette! Bridgette łapie paszport Bridgette: Dziękuje! Chris:'Lindsay i Courtney! Dwie dziewczyny, no nie mam więcej do powiedzenia. Nic was nie łączy. Ostatni paszport jest dla... Lindsay! ''Lindsay łapie paszport '''Courtney: Jak to? Mimo że Heather odpadła to wywaliliście mnie?! Jak mogłyście?! Bridgette: Papa Courtney! Lindsay: Pa! Do zobaczenia! Courtney: Ja was jeszcze dorwę! Zobaczycie! Courtney wypada z samolotu Bridgette: Nie rzucisz jej spadochronu? Chris: Tak racja! Łap! Chris wyrzuca spadochron z samolotu Chris: Podróżniczki zostały już tylko we dwie? Czy tym razem uda im się w końcu wygrać? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World